One Plus Three is Destiny
by Blackthorn89
Summary: Bella has finally grown up and left everything behind, including everything Cullen related. On her road trip around the states, she meets Peter and Charlotte, her life shifting on its axis. Will she finally remain in the supernatural world? Or will history be doomed to repeat itself? B/J/C/P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight, but alas, I don't *sad face***

I groaned in frustration. 5 miles to the next gas station and my car had to die. Fucking typical. I had already called a tow company ten minutes ago, but apparently all their staff were out to lunch and wouldn't be back for an hour. At least I knew where I was, seeing as I had passed the Texas border eleven miles back. My reflection in the side mirror caught my attention and I grimaced. My long chocolate locks were sweaty and had stuck to my skin, the latter being tinged pink and also sweaty from the heat.

I got out of the car and stretched my body, getting all the kinks out. I might be short, being only five foot four, but I make up for that with my natural curves. My decent sized chest and flat stomach were enhanced in a button up sleeveless light blue shirt, the daisy dukes and black cowboy boots complimenting my toned ass and thighs. I had left the cowboy hat in the car, not wanting to stain it with the sweat from my hair. I had changed not long after I passed the border, not wanting to stand out and attract attention.

Before I get too far ahead of myself, I better let you know who I am. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I used to live with my mother Renee and her new husband Phil. But was sick of that bloody hussy bringing round any type of trash when Phil was away for work. After one had decided to try an 'visit' me after Renee had fallen asleep, me being the mature and totally not defence less sixteen year old, had kicked him soundly in the junk, screamed for Renee and had left the following morning. I had moved in with my father Charlie, who was the Chief of Police at Forks. Forks was this boring little town in Washington, surrounded by a massive amount forest. Thing were ok, I guess, until the Cullens had turned up. Being as beautiful as they were, they had taken me in after my father had been killed by a grizzly bear. Carlisle and his wife Esme had a small number of adopted children, all of them ranging between seventeen and nineteen.

Edward; five foot nine with an unruly mop of copper hair and the body of a god, Alice; a tiny little sprite at five feet with spiky black hair, Emmett; a massive bear of a man with a linebacker body, black curls and a gorgeous dimpled smile, Rosalie; a tall leggy blonde with a nasty attitude and lastly Jasper; six foot two with blond curls and a lazy smile. The only thing the teenagers had in common was the gold eyes and seriously pale skin they all sported. Carlisle and Esme did as well, except Carlisle had short blonde hair and a permanent kind smile whereas Esme had large and loose caramel curls and an easy grace that was impossible to copy. Oh, I also forgot to mention one other thing they all share.

They are all vampires.

Now before you get your panties in a twist and run around screaming your head off, just wait a minute. They don't drink from humans, so your safe. They actually feed from animals, hence the gold eyes. If they stuck to natural food source, then their eyes would be red. But all new vampires start out with red eyes, the animal blood change it to gold over time.

My musing was cut short as I heard a car making its way down the dusty road, the sun glaring off the metal body. I leant against my car, one foot propped up against the door, the other pointing out straight. I grabbed my hat and perched it on my head, no longer caring about the sweat as the sun had started to make me permanently squint. Eventually the car pulled up, revealing a sexy as fuck '68 black dodge charger. I nearly groaned at the car, it being one of the things in the life that I had always wanted. Maybe apart from endless orgasms supplied by a strong, sexy as hell Texan. I smirked to myself. Then lost it just as quick when the occupant stepped out. I fought to not moan out loud as he stretched and flashed me a sexy half smirk, curling his seriously kissable lips. He was six foot seven, his long legs clad in tight jeans and a black shirt clung to his toned chest, I could see dark brown hair peeking out from under his cowboy hat. Sadly I couldn't see his eyes, from under the hat, but I was betting on green. I had found the orgasm guy. And hot damn did he do my imagination justice.

"Hey there darlin, name's Peter Whitlock. Car trouble?" He raised his head enough this time to see reveal his eyes and I saw the ruby red colour flash. Vampire.

Dammit. I was in so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!**

I remained near my beloved 1967 orange Chevy Camaro, my body frozen as I looked into the eyes of a killer. Was I to be his next meal? It's not like I could run away or scream for help. Fuckin great. Not even two years after being attacked by a vampire on my eighteenth birthday, not only do I end up being a probable victim for _another _one, but in the middle of motherfuckin NOWHERE!

"Sugar? Ya okay?"

I snorted and almost started to laugh, but by some small miracle I managed to hold it in.

"Just freakin peachy Fangs. You're trolling a little bit far out for food don't you think?" The look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of horror, shock and a little bit of curiosity, like I had just splayed myself on the hood of his gorgeous car and asked him to have his way with me. Then his expression morphed into a frown.

"Ya shouldn't know. Unless ya a vampires pet. But there isn't any here and I can't smell any on ya. So an unescorted human with knowledge of vampires? This ain't right!" he snapped as he grew agitated.

"If it had been up to me, I would've been a vamp two years ago," I snapped in retaliation.

"Well that vampire was a fuckin idiot," he actually growled and damn if that sound didn't shoot straight to my hot spot. Angry and annoyed vamp was all kinds of HOT. He huffed and gazed at me for a few moments, calming slightly.

"Alright, I can't get mad at ya, it ain't ya fault. Want to tell me what happened?"

"You want the short or long version?" I drawled, glancing at the sun with acute irritation and a matching frown. This blasted heat was gunna kill me. How did the locals stand it? Peter was now pacing, muttering to himself, but his strides were human paced, a fact I was thankful for. Vampire speed made me nauseous every damn time. Eventually he stopped and glanced at me, his look speculative.

"Would ya mind coming with me to explain? My mate and I will provide hospitality while ya let us know if you, and now us by extension, are in danger. Considering I should have destroyed ya the minute I realised the situation, I am now part of this." He had resumed pacing as he spoke, his hat removed so he could run an irritated hand through his hair. His hair had now been revealed as dark brown and ending just below his ears, bangs obscuring his forehead.

"Yeah fine, whatever. Just don't eat me, okay?" I sighed in annoyance. His crimson orbs lit up with mirth and something I couldn't identify, a smirk curling his lips.

"Oh honey, even if I did eat ya, it ain't the way ya thinkin," he winked and sauntered to his car, a phone materialising in his hand. I gaped after him, my mind going over heaps of scenarios and was suddenly glad the stupid blush I used to sport constantly had stopped making an appearance just over a year ago. While I had been preoccupied with my inner musings, he had finished his phone call. Vampire speech was unable to be heard with human ears as it was so quick and in an entirely different tone frequency. So vampire conversations were probably the most safe conversation in the world. Even a lip reader watching the conversation on tape, slowing down a lot, wouldn't even be able to reveal anything. Of course, another vampire listening in would be able to hear it all perfectly, even so far as being able to hear the vampire on the other end of the phone.

Peter grinned amicably, but I could still see that unidentifiable emotion had remained in his eyes. I shivered internally and tilted my head, urging him to speak.

"Well Lil Bit, my mate is ecstatic to know I'm bringing ya home. Then again, she'd be the exact same if I brought home a fuckin porcupine, but that's Charlotte for ya. I'll warn ya now though, she does tend to go overboard and personal boundaries fly out the window. So the minute ya feel uncomfortable, ya say so, ya hear?" I nodded.

"Good. Now my brother will come pick up ya car and deliver it to our place. So grab ya shit and chuck it in my car then we can head off. I can get ya some food on the way and let you do a spot of shopping if ya wanna stay the night. Sound good?" I nodded again, hoping his brother would take care of my baby. She was my pride and joy, having saved up every penny just so I could go for this road trip without having to take the rust bucket Charlie had gotten me. It was a kind of reliable car, but it would not have lasted long on this trip. Peter saw my expression and chuckled, the sound vibrating down my spine. What the hell?

"Don't worry ya pretty lil head sweet girl, Jay will take care of ya car," he grinned. Unbidden, an image of Jasper formed in my mind, an easy grin lighting up his features. I shook my head defiantly, willing the image away. I grabbed my gear, calling back the tow company and cancelling when I located my phone. Ten minutes later, my car was empty and all of my stuff was packed neatly into Peters' charger. I curled myself into the passenger seat after hiding the keys near the car for Peters' brother, the mysterious Jay having already been informed via text message.

"Alright sugar," Peter announced after sliding into the drivers seat, "next stop, getting ya some food." We took off and I sighed at the rumbling purr this beautiful machine produced. Peter shot me a grin and the speedometer crept up slowly. I had gotten used to driving at high speeds thanks to the Cullens. But I would go into more detail later.

"So how long have you and Charlotte been together for?" I asked curiously.

"Bout sixty years, give or take a few," he shrugged casually, but I could hear the proud tone in his voice. I frowned and stared out my window pensively. Had Edward always known he wouldn't want me for that long? Or even only ten to twenty years down the track? That eventually he would get bored of me, vampire beauty and all?

"Sugar? Did I say something wrong?" Peter looked concerned. I waved my hand dismissively.

"Its fine Peter, I said I'll explain later and I will."

"No problems. By the way, it's a two hour drive to mine. Did ya want to have a nap? I'll wake ya in time for food though," he suggested and I mulled it over, shooting him a wary look. He chuckled.

"I promise I wont touch ya, ya have my word as a gentleman." I sighed and climbed into the backseat, my body curling around the pillow I had brought with me. I met Peters' eyes in the mirror and gave a weary smile.

"Thankyou Peter. It's very hard to trust anyone these days. Vamp or human." He tipped his head in acknowledgement and I finally closed my eyes, comforting darkness shrouding me and helping me drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own, no matter how much I want to.**

I jerked awake quickly, the building scream dying in my throat as I blinked rapidly. I had not had that nightmare in nearly a year. It bothered me slightly that it had resurfaced after so long, but then reasoned it was probably because of meeting Peter. I casually glanced at the front seat, meeting Peter's eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"Was bout to wake ya sugar, but ya beat me to it. You okay?" the corner of his mouth lifted in an easy smile.

"I'm fine. Just really want a cigarette and some coffee," I groaned, sitting up and glancing around the surrounding scenery. I could now spot a couple of houses and a shop or two.

"Ya have been out for the count for about two hours. We're about to pull up at the gas station now. So, get whatever ya need and we can head to mine," his hand reached back towards me with a small plastic card enclosed, "Use this to pay for it all if ya don't want to be traced." The grin reflected in the mirror was knowing and smug. Damn him. I sighed, taking the offered card. He was right and he freakin knew it. We pulled up and I shopped quickly, getting my cigarettes, coffee and something to eat whilst Peter grabbed some groceries to stock at his place.

Twenty minutes later we were back on the road, my body curled up in the passenger seat. I was in the process of eating my burger; the windows were down to air out the car of the "gross dead meat smell" according to Peter. I had just shrugged and happily munched way, taking occasional mouthfuls of my coffee.

"Not too much further sugar. Just remember what I said, we will not hurt ya and just speak up if ya get too uncomfortable. Knowing Char, she will already made up the guest bedroom for ya," Peter gave me an easy grin and I gave one in return before disposing of my food wrappers and sparking up a smoke. The nicotine blazed through my system, calming me almost instantly. I hadn't had one since my last packet ran out about five hours ago. A smoker going without cigarettes for that long was bound to go insane. I snickered when I tried to compare a blood thirsty vamp and a nicotine craving human. Pretty much the same really. I snorted with laughter at my train of thought and Peter shot me a quizzical look. I explained my sudden epiphany and grinned when he laughed out loud, his red eyes sparkling with humour. I finally took a quick glance at the backseat, noting we had twelve bags in total loaded into the car, my eyebrows raised almost into my hairline. Surely I wouldn't need this much food? He had caught my expression and just shrugged.

"I just know shit," was his reply. I had opened my mouth to ask if it was like Alice's gift, but his glare cut me short.

"Do NOT compare me to that lil pixie whore! I am nothing like her and no, do not ask how I know her," his tone brooked no argument and I nodded, biting my lip and sending him an apologetic look. He patted me shoulder gently in acknowledgement.

"So, I know I said we will be coming up to my place shortly, but we have to see Jay first. My knower says ya have to meet," he shrugged with a frown. My eyebrows rose again. He chuckled and shook his head, "I dunno Lil One, but apparently it's important."

"Tell me about him?" I asked curiously.

"Well, all I can tell ya is he is both mine and Chars' maker, is a southern gentleman like myself," he winked, "and is recently divorced from a conniving bitch. Actually, now that I think about it, ya might know him already." I frowned in confusion. I didn't know anyone by the name of Jay, or anyone with the nickname either. But then a memory of Jasper Hale resurfaced in my mind again, the content was an old conversation we'd had one day whilst watching Esme cook my lunch. Apparently Edward didn't trust Jasper enough to hang around me without killing me, so had always made sure another family member was with us whenever we were able to spend some quality time together.

"_My past wasn't all sunshine and daisies Bella; it was rough, bloody and downright abhorrent. Ya know everyone else was changed because they were near death and Carlisle thought he was doing the right thing. Honourable yes, but he never gave them a choice in the matter,__"__ Jasper leant forward on the chair he was sitting in, his elbows resting on his knees and a plethora of emotion in his amber gaze. My curiosity was naturally peaked but I remained quiet, hoping he would tell me. He gave a grateful smile at my patience and templed his fingers, a sigh escaping._

"_I will spare ya most of my story but the shortened version is this. I used to be a soldier in the Confederate Army in 1861 at the ripe age of 17. In my two years I rose in the rank to become a Major, the youngest ever in human history. Not long after becoming 19, I ran into three beautiful women- Nettie, Lucy and Maria, during an evacuation of a town. Before I realised, I was burning in the hellish torment known as the eternal change into vampirism. On my awakening, I had to learn how to survive Maria__'__s one year limit. If ya weren__'__t strong enough and did not have a useful ability, she had ya terminated. Luckily I had my empathetic skill, and I rose in those ranks too, very similar to my human war. Being second in command of an army, a vampire one at that, is a very challenging lifestyle,__"__ he paused and gauged my reaction, a bit surprised when I tilted my head, chewing on my lip as I thought about all the things he would have had to go through. He hadn__'__t told me, but I could guess, and it saddened me that he__'__d had to deal with it, simply because he had not known or been shown any different. His eyes widened in wonder at the emotions I sent him and he gave me a shy smile. _

"_Thanks Bella. I don__'__t deserve it, but it__'__s lovely to feel concern instead of horror or disgust,__"__ he shot me a half smile and continued, __"__ I met Peter and Charlotte in Maria__'__s army, and we banded together for the duration of our time there. I helped them escape; knowing Maria would kill them eventually if she knew they were mated. She despised having mated couples in her army; they were a weakness she couldn__'__t afford apparently. I think she was just jealous, seeing as her mate had died early on in her vampire life. But anyway, a few years later, Peter came back for me. Ya know that I met Alice in the diner already, so the rest is history.__"_

I came back with a start, Peter's hand on my arm in concern.

"Ya ok? Ya spaced out for a lil while. Almost as still as I usually am," he joked, but I could see the worry in his ruby eyes.

"You're Jaspers' Peter, aren't you?" I asked quietly. He opened his mouth in shock, but then closed it and nodded, a pained look on his face.

"Ya part of the Cullens then?" he sighed in defeat. I sat up straight in my seat, a very angry snarl forcing itself out of my throat.

"I am NOT part of that fuckin' fake clan they call a family!" I spat, my eyes narrowing and my fingers gripping my legs so hard, the knuckles went white.

"Whoa, calm down Sugar, sorry. I just thought that coz ya seemed to know the pixie bitch and Jasper," he pulled the car over and turned it off, then turned to me with a sympathetic look on his features.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you," I sighed and rested my hand on his where it rested on his knee. He gave me a grin and squeezed my fingers before I pulled away.

"No problem, just don't do it again," he joked again.

"So is his last name really Hale? Or is it Cullen?" I asked, trying to think if he had ever mentioned his human last name.

"Hell no! It's Whitlock. Which he also bestowed on Char and I. We are the Whitlock clan," he said proudly, but a haunted look entered his eyes, "once he joined the Cullens though, it's like we didn't exist. All because his stupid ex-wife didn't like us."

"She's a stupid cow anyway. But the name suits you guys," I replied with a thoughtful look and nodded at the road. He grinned and we were off again, arriving 15 minutes later at an old small ranch house, its exterior practically screaming "go away" to outsiders. A small wrap around porch toned down the dilapidated look and actually gave it a small homey look to it.(**A.N: sorry for lack f proper description, my mind isn't working tonight)**. I could see a horse or two in the side paddock and raised an eyebrow at Peter. He understood the question.

"We have a vamp friend that has an affinity for animals as their gift," he explained, "so both Jasper and I managed to acquire some horses that have no fear of us." We pulled up out front and I spotted my car around the side of the old barn towards the back of the property. She looked in perfect condition apart from the dust that coated her. I would clean her later, but also knew it was a wasted effort if I was driving around in the Texan desert. The front screen door screeched open and out stepped Jasper. But this Jasper looked very different to the one I remember.

Instead of timid, shy and quiet Jasper Hale in fashionable polo tops and slacks with tamed blonde hair, Jasper Whitlock stood tall and proud at six foot five with an air of authority that could even be seen from my position in the car. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a pair of well worn jeans that clung to his thighs like a second skin and cowboy boots peeked out from beneath the bottom. His hair now hung to his jaw in a messy array of wavy curls, covered by a black cowboy hat, and his facial expression looked stony with a touch of arrogance. His now ruby red eyes scanned the car and widened at the sight of me. I gave him a nod and he blurred to my car door, his nostrils flaring as he took in my scent. Despite his obvious diet change, he didn't scare me and I gave him a bored look to show him as such. His lips curled up in a smirk and he rested his arm along the roof of the car.

"Well hello there darlin'," he drawled and his accent was deeper and thicker than Peter's was, "now I know ya must not be the most sensible type if ya travelling with my idiotic captain out in the middle of nowhere." An indignant "hey!" was heard before Peter leaned over me and glared at Jasper.

"Firstly, I have been taking great care of Bella; secondly, she's a grown adult and can go or see whomever she wants. And thirdly! I am not an idiot!" his complaint ended in a pitiful whine with an equally pitiful puppy dog pout. I pushed his arm and he sat back in his own seat, crossing his arms and looking sulky.

"I've dealt with worse Jasper. No biggie. So, enjoying your freedom?" I asked, resting my feet on the dashboard. His smirk widened and his eyes darkened a lil bit.

"Do ya mean havin no pixie bitch to dress me and repress my inner country bumpkin, or my going back to hunting my natural food source?" he asked, a hint of cruel laughter in his voice.

"Both. Being repressed is something you and I share in common. The blood drinking however, well, I'll let you know how that goes whenever that happens to come up," I shrugged, not showing my interest at his personality change, even though I knew he could feel it in my emotions. Our conversation topic made me think for a moment, but despite not wanting or needing Edward anymore, I knew one day I still wanted to be a vampire. The when, where and who by would be the only difference.

"We should get going Sugar, Char is waiting on us," Peter piped up, but cast a look at his maker, "feel free to drop by Major. Or come with us now if it doesn't bother Bella."

"Well darlin, what do ya reckon? Want my presence around a bit longer?" Jasper leant in a bit more closer until his face was level with mine, his hat brushing my hair slightly. I kept up an indifferent and bored look on my features, but I knew he could hear my heart hammering at his closeness.

"Do whatever you want Jasper, but it wouldn't hurt getting to know the real you," I gave another shrug and he grinned suddenly.

"I knew there was a reason I liked ya Swan," he blurred away again into the house and I blew out a ragged breath, turning to look at Peter with a confused look.

"Was that a yes?"


End file.
